


Au début

by Ahelya



Series: Revanche et autres histoires [2]
Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Side Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Nathan rencontre la mère de Saya et Diva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a d'abord été publiée sur fanfiction.net en 2009 et fait partie des histoires annexes à Revanche.

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur ta sœur ? »

« Ta sœur est si calme. »

« Tu es une Dame Sanglante, tu ne dois pas aller jouer avec les enfants humains. Regarde ta sœur, elle reste à sa place. »

Et blabla blabla... Miru en avait marre de tous ces reproches. Pourquoi n'y en avait-il toujours que pour sa sœur ?

Léna est si gentille...

Léna est si sage...

Léna est si douée à l'épée...

Un jour, ils allaient se rendre compte de leur erreur. C'est elle qui gagnerait le Combat. Pas sa sœur !

C'est elle qui reviendrait victorieuse. Pas sa sœur !

« Miru que fais-tu ici ? »

Un homme aux cheveux blonds attachés en une longue queue de cheval venait de la tirer de ses pensées.

« Je me promène oncle Marius. » répondit l'enfant.

Puis elle disparut avant que le Chevalier n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Miru finit par arriver dans l'une des granges du village. Quelle opportunité ! Une sieste dans le foin lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et si jamais un humain la trouvait ici, il ne la dérangerait pas... Ses tantes et ses oncles non plus puisqu'ils ne venaient jamais par ici.

Elle monta à l'étage et se coucha dans le foin. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Un gloussement féminin venait d'attirer son attention.

La petit fille se pencha afin de mieux voir ce qui pouvait se passe plus bas.

Deux humains... Deux adolescents venaient de surgir à l'intérieur de la grange... Un garçon et une fille déjà à moitié nu en plus...

Le garçon blond allongea rapidement la fille dans le foin. Miru eut alors une vue directe sur son dos et elle remarqua immédiatement le petit X tatoué sur son omoplate. Elle connaissait ce signe...

Le petit rire retentit de nouveau. On aurait dit une dinde. Miru leva les yeux au ciel tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire.

 _Dois-je rester silencieuse ou me montrer ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa position initiale.

Le hasard en décida pour elle. En se recouchant, elle fit du bruit. Plus bas, le silence s'installa puis une voix masculine s'éleva.

« Va-t-en ! »

Le silence de nouveau pendant un instant puis... Quelqu'un monta à l'échelle. Miru ne bougea pas. La tête blonde de l'adolescent apparut rapidement en face d'elle. Des yeux bleus lumineux lui rappelant ceux de sa sœur la fixèrent attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là toi ? »

Le sang de Reine de Miru ne fit qu'un tour.

« On ne parle pas ainsi à une Dame Sanglante ! » lança-t-elle fièrement.

L'adolescent éclata de rire et la rejoignit.

« Puis-je savoir ce que fait une si noble Damoiselle ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous préparer pour la cérémonie de rencontre avec votre gyfu ? »

Il avait raison. Aujourd'hui, elle avait dix ans et ainsi que le voulait la tradition, elle allait rencontrer celui qui lui donnait son sang depuis sa naissance.

« Je suis une Dame Sanglante. Je fais ce que je veux. Mon gyfu peut attendre. »

L'adolescent rit de nouveau.

« Correction jeune Damoiselle. Vous ne pouvez faire que ce que veulent vos tante.

-Et vous, vous êtes un humains. Vous devez m'obéir, répliqua Miru.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Vous serez puni.

-En ce cas, vous également puisque vous n'avez nullement le droit de vous trouvez ici ma Damoiselle. »

Il avait raison. Miru garda le silence.

« Je devrais vous demander quelque chose en change de mon silence, dit soudain l'adolescent d'un ton pensif.

-Je dirais que tout ce que vous avez dit est faux ! »

Il soupira.

« Et on vous croira mais... »

Il s'approcha.

« Mais vous me devez tout de même quelque chose ma Reine. »

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le bruit d'une gifle.

Le son d'une fuite.

Un cri.

« Damoiselle Miru ! »

La petite fille se figea pendant un instant puis reprit sa course.

Comment cet humain pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

 

* * *

 

Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de la disputer lorsqu'elle revint. La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. On l'habilla rapidement puis avec sa mère et sa jumelle, elle se rendit à la demeure de la Grande Reine.

Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille le discours de Saëlle puis on la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait son gyfu. Aujourd'hui, ce serait la première fois qu'elle prendrait directement son sang à son cou.

Miru se figea en entrant dans la chambre. C'était une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ?

« Voici ton gyfu. Il habite chez ma Reine. » lui apprit Marius qui avait eu pour charge de l'accompagner jusqu'à là.

Et il lui montra l'adolescent qui se trouvait dans la chambre... L'adolescent de tout à l'heure.

Le silence dura un long moment et se prolongea encore un instant après le départ de Marius. Miru aurait dû parler la première. C'était la règle. Mais...

Son gyfu s'inclina profondément.

« Ma Reine Miru. »

Il se redressa et ses yeux yeux bleus voulurent fixer le regard marron qui se déroba.

« Un baiser contre mon sang... N'est-ce pas un faible prix ? » demanda son gyfu avec un sourire d'excuse.

Deux regards qui se croisent enfin...

Deux sourires francs...

Le début d'une longue complicité...

 

* * *

 


End file.
